


A New Life

by SmilesRawesome



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, Future Fic, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, for my most precious of babes: Mitchy, nothing but good times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-02 03:29:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11500851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmilesRawesome/pseuds/SmilesRawesome
Summary: Sabrina has news for Cheryl





	A New Life

**Author's Note:**

  * For [punkjuggie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/punkjuggie/gifts).



> Um its 2:30am I'm tired but I also want to show Mitch I love her so.

Sabrina beamed at herself in the mirror, holding tightly to the little stick that was currently bringing her so much happiness. This was really happening, this was really, _finally_ , happening.

  
Taking a deep breath, she walked out of the bathroom and across the hall, sitting herself in the rocking chair. The new room reflected her mood, the sun streaming in through the windows, hitting the soft yellow walls and reflecting gently off the white furniture.

  
They'd wanted this for so long, now they finally had it. A new chapter in the life her and Cheryl had built together away from that cluster-fuck of a town. Picking up a stuffed bear from the box beside her, she stroked its fur until she heard her wife coming in downstairs.

  
"Sabby? Are you home, baby?" Cheryl called, her voice tired. Sabrina sighed softly, the woman had been running herself into the ground trying to get her new company in the air.   
"Upstairs, honey! I'm coming down." She answered, placing the bear back in its spot.

  
Taking in the sight of her wife, already pulling out papers and her laptop, a slight frizz emanating from her normally flawless hair, it made Sabrina's heart tug in sympathy. With a snap of her fingers, everything was put back away. Cheryl snapped her head around to glare at her, running hands through her hair in frustration.

  
"Sabrina, I know you mean well, but I've got _way_ to much to do right now I can't-"   
"Breathe, Cher. Just one night off, we've got something to celebrate." She interrupted, cupping the woman's face and smiling brightly. Cheryl just kept glaring at her, crossing her arms.   
"And what exactly do we have to celebrate that means I should take a _whole night off_?"

  
"I'm pregnant."

  
Cheryl blinked, her face going slack in Sabrina's hands for several moments before she beamed, clutching onto the blonde's arms.   
"It worked? The- the donor worked? We're gonna have a _baby_?" She whispered excitedly, tears filling her eyes as Sabrina nodded.   
"Yeah Firecracker, we're having a ba-"

  
She never finished her sentence, Cheryl pulling her close and kissing her. Sabrina laughed softly as they pulled apart, wiping the tears from her wife's cheeks.   
"I can use a little magic and bring over some Pops?" She offered, moving one hand from Cheryl's cheek to her waist.

  
The redhead nodded, her arms wrapped around Sabrina's waist. Two snaps, one leaving dinner on the table and the other changing Cheryl into her most comfortable pyjamas. With a grin, Sabrina led her wife into the living room and got them settled on the sofa, a few more waves of her hands getting everything set up.

  
Cheryl smiled softly as she rested her head on the blonde's shoulder.   
"Remember when we were kids, we would've ended up with blankets in the DVD player and chips in our hair." She giggled, making Sabrina groan and then join her.   
"Yeah, we probably would have." She admitted, wrapping an arm around Cheryl's shoulders.

  
They took their time, eating and enjoying each other's company, only half watching the movie on the screen. Running her hands through Cheryl's hair, Sabrina smiled down at her wife.   
"I think if it's a boy we should call him Jason." She murmured, pausing slightly as Cheryl placed a hand over her stomach.

  
"I love you so much." The redhead whispered, leaning up to kiss her. Sabrina smiled into it, squeezing her wife tighter.   
"God, I love you too. My firecracker."   
"My witch."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this isn't too terrible like I said its 2:30 am I wrote this in like an hour.


End file.
